The major focus of the present program is in terms of clinical assessment research. A major committment has been made to the development of an integrated series of clinical rating scales that will serve as standardized valid measures of clinical status. In addition to the standard reliability and validity criteria, the series is being designed with simplicity, ease of administration, and comparability of patient and doctor versions in mind. Primary considerating has been focused on sensivity to psychotherapeutic drug effects, and its is felt that this goal is also compatible with the development of generally sensitive clinical screening instruments. As presently envisioned, the Hopkins Symptom Rating Scales Series (HSRSS) will be comprised of three modules: (1) a self-report symptom inventory (SCL-90), (2) a clinical observers psychiatric rating scale (SCL-CO), and (3) one or more scales that will serve as valid brief or acute assessment instruments (SCL-SF). The self-report inventory (SCL-90) has evolved from a precursor self-report scale - The Hopkins Symptom Checklist (HSCL) - and to some degree represents an extension and improvement of that instrument. Approximately 20 collaborative units around the country are presently utilizing the SCL-90 in clinical research trials as well as on a day-to-day clinical basis. These units transmit data back to the Clinical Psychometric Research Unity (CPRU) at Hopkins so that psychometric studies and norms will be made available on the scale as quickly as possible. Development of the "clinical observers" and "short" forms of the instrument are also progressing smoothly.